Characters in New Order
New Order has three main protagonists. The game also has many characters in order to make the plot more interesting. Such ones like: Protagonists Morgan Williams (1-present) Morgan "Wilson" Williams is the main protagonist of the game. Morgan was born in 1975. in Liberty City. Morgan worked as a night guard. His closest friend was Jack Adams, until Jack died in 2010. After Jacks death, Morgan became unstable and mourned over the death of Jack for the first missions in New Order. As Morgan has not indicated his sexuality during the entire game, it has been fought that Morgan is asexual. Morgans nickname "Wilson" is mostly used by James. James, always when possible, called Morgan "Wilson". When he later joined the GHS, they also adapted the name Wilson. Morgan was the main protagonist for the first 3 chapters. After Michaels death, Morgans role in the game was smaller, so James' and Scotts roles became bigger. Scott Thompson (1-5) Scott Thompson was a close friend with James, until they got separated in the end of chapter 1. Scott was an important aspect of the game from the start, all the way to the end of chapter 5. Scott was born in 1984, in Canada. Scott was the reliable one in the group. Scott was a Christian man, although he didnt show it a lot. Scott was a shop keeper in Liberty City until his shop was burned down by GHS. James Anderson (1, 3-present) James was born in 1958 in Los Santos. He moved to Liberty City in 1993. James was smart and resourceful biker. His occupation was unknown. James was the right hand man of Morgan and helped him through the first missions. When the group flew to Los Santos, James stayed at Liberty City and recruited to the GHS. He became a major antagonist of chapter 3 and a minor antagonist of chapter 4. James' surname was unknown, but in-game emails from James show that his surname is Anderson Michael Jones (1-4) Michael Jones was a smaller protagonist in New Order, but he still played a role in the game. Michael was born in 1992 in Liberty City. He worked as a computer maker. Michael was a quieter and a more aggressive type guy. When James left the group, Michaels role became bigger, he had more missions and partly filled James' place in the game. Antagonists The antagonists in New Order are mostly the leaders of the GHS, but there are a few exceptions. Note: This list is from the biggest antagonists to the smallest antagonists. Note: This list might be a little miscellaneous. Gary Jones (2-4) Gary Jones was the second leader of the GHS and the main antagonist trough chapters 2, 3 and 4. Even thought he didn't appear in the start or the end of the game, he had a major role in the game. He was racist and wanted to bring back white supremacy. He bombed the EU central bank. Gary fought a war against EU and the USA. He died in 2018. John Simmons (5) John Simmons was the third leader of GHS and the main antagonist in chapter five. John negotiated a peace between the GHS and EU and the USA. John was assassinated by Hank in 2020. Jack Ladrick (1-2) Jack Ladrick was the founder and the first leader of the GHS and a supporting antagonist in New Order. Jack is the first main antagonist in the game. Jack didn't appear in New Order a lot. Jack died of old age in 2012. Hank (5) Hank was the fourth leader of the GHS. Hank appeared at the very end of the game. Hank assassinated John Simmons and he is partly the reason why Scott died. Hank drove a Gang Burrito in the final mission in witch he was killed by Morgan, in 2020. Hank is crazy and killed many people during his reinch as the ruler of GHS. Dimitri (2,5) Dimitri (last name unknown) was an airport security official in Los Santos and a minor antagonist in New Order Dimitri was very aggressive towards Scott, for being Christian. When James came to the airport in chapter 5, Dimitri made a snappy comment on where he left his "little Jesus kíd", but since Scott was dead, James took Dimitri to a dark alley nearby and beat him up. Dimitri survived but he moved out of the city. Nothing is known of him after he moved out of the city. Supporting characters Note: Since chapter one was in Liberty City, 2 and 5 in Los Santos, 3 and 4 in Finland, the supporting characters chance very frequently. Note: This list is from the most seen/heard characters to the least. Ted Lost (2, 3, 5) Ted, is a member of the Lost, who helps Morgan through chapter 2, 3 and 5. He is a high ranking member of the Lost. Ted is one of the main characters of chapter 2 and 5. He is a smart biker, who usually takes control of the situation when something is going wrong. Ted became friends with James and is very important for the late story line of chapters 2 and 3. After the final mission, Ted will continue to be friends with Morgan and James, and also continues to be part of the Lost. Francis Berg (1, 2-3) only in 2-3 Francis Berg is a Norwegian-American gun salesman, who lives in Liberty City. Michael can call Fancis after certain missions. It is revealed that Francis had sold weapons to Michael from 2007. After Michaels death, Francis will call Morgan to ask what happened to Michael, due to him not answering to his calls, Morgan will tell him that Michael died, Francis is quiet and hangs up the phone. Nothing is known what happened to him after chapter 3. Major Johnson (3-4) Major Johnson is an American soldier who fights against the GHS in Finland during the war. Johnson disliked Morgan and he died in chapter 4. Marja Korhonen (3) Marja Korhonen is a Finnish spy against the GHS. She meets up with Morgan and they work together against the GHS. Not much is revealed from Marja, as she doesn't tell a lot about herself. She turns into an antagonist is the late story line of chapter 3. She was shot by Morgan in chapter 3. Anthony Valentino (1, 3 deternimant ) Anthony Valentino is a neighbor of James in chapter 1. If James interacts with Anthony in chapter 1, by going knocking on his door, he has a choice to make Anthony his friend, by making his friendship level over 75%. If James makes Anthony his friend, Anthony will follow James to Finland and join the GHS. Anthony is a reliable biker, who Morgan can either save or kill in chapter 3. The Pilot (1,2,5)Category:New Order The pilot is the pilot on the unknown plane company that flies between Finland, Liberty City, and Los Santos. The pilot is seen walking to the cockpit and announcing his lift-off.